


our troubles will be out of sight

by returnsandreturns



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Foggy steps into the office that morning, he says, “We have to go to Brooklyn.”</p><p>Matt makes a face at him. </p><p>“Why?” he asks. </p><p>“Jessica,” Foggy says, around a yawn. “Bar fight. Brooklyn.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be some sporadic updates on this over my Christmas break from work, I think! Mostly just characters interacting but also I want to get into more Daredevil specific stuff, because Jessica Jones just kind of wandered in and stole the show. Written for [this prompt](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com/post/135657349778/oho-i-have-a-prompt-if-youd-like-how-bout-a) on tumblr <333

As soon as Foggy steps into the office that morning, he says, “We have to go to Brooklyn.”

Matt makes a face at him.

“Why?” he asks.

“Jessica,” Foggy says, around a yawn. “Bar fight. Brooklyn.”

“Do we have to take the subway?” Matt asks, frowning.

“Yes,” Foggy says, “Don’t pout about it. We’re poor.”

“I’m coming with,” Karen says, already packing up her bag. “I saw this news story about a bakery in Brooklyn that makes cupcakes wrapped in bacon and I’ve been dreaming about them.”

“I like your priorities, Page,” Foggy says. He grabs Matt’s coat from the coat rack and drops it on top of his head. “Put on your charming lawyer face. I’ll buy you decent coffee on the way.”

*

“I thought you weren’t going to get into bar fights anymore,” Matt says, “because of your unfair advantage.”

“I never said that,” Jessica says. “I said I wouldn’t get into unnecessary ones or, you know, do it for fun.”

“Why was this one necessary?”

“Some guy didn’t want to take no for an answer,” Jessica says, and Foggy glances over to see Matt’s eyebrows knit together, the start of a frown at the sound of Jessica’s voice going a little unsteady, “so I introduced his face to the bar. And the floor. And then to one of his buddy’s faces.”

“You caused five thousand dollars in property damage,” Foggy says, shuffling through the report that the officer had handed off to him, “with a man’s _face_.”

“I don’t like men who take what they want without asking,” Jessica says, smiling darkly at him.

“Fair enough,” Foggy says, “They’ve got you on drunk and disorderly and destruction of property, but there’s no witnesses other than the bar’s owner, who says he only heard the conflict. The guy’s in the hospital but I’m thinking as long as nobody realizes you’re stronger than ten men, we can probably get you off scot-free.”

" _T_ _en_ men,” Jessica scoffs.

“Twenty?” Foggy asks. Jessica raises her eyebrows. “A _hundred_?”

When Jessica just shrugs, Foggy sighs and says, “If I ever have to move, you’re doing all the heavy lifting. Let’s see about getting you out of here.”

As soon as they turn to leave, the door opens.

“Are you the woman who beat up the entitled asshat with your bare hands like a majestic warrior goddess?” a woman asks, stepping into the room. She’s wearing a sweatshirt that says _Flawless_ with an arrow pointing up to her face.

“Who’s asking?” Jessica says.

“Gina Linetti,” she replies. “I’d like to study at your feet, sensei.”

“Diaz,” another woman says, stepping around Gina. “We just wanted to tell you that we interviewed that prick in the hospital and he deserves to be missing an actual piece of his face. Good job.”

“Well, this is unorthodox,” Foggy says, brightly.

“You’re free to go pending charges,” Diaz says. “But everybody wants to meet you.”

“I hate meeting people,” Jessica says. Diaz’s eyes go a little wide.

“Oh my god, Rosa’s heart just grew three sizes,” Gina says, clutching her hands to her chest. “It’s a Christmas miracle.”

*

Matt takes Foggy’s arm as they’re led out into the main part of the station, leaning in to ask, quietly, “What’s happening?”

“I have no idea,” Foggy says. “Are we sure these people are cops?”

“Jake, this is the beautiful vengeance demon we were discussing,” Gina says, grabbing Jessica by the hand and pulling her towards a desk.

“ _Dude_ ,” Jake says, standing up to shake Jessica’s hand. “I really dig the way you broke that guy’s face with another guy’s face. It was like Roadhouse but _way more badass._ ”

“Allegedly,” Foggy says. “It was allegedly like Roadhouse. Also, should you really be celebrating violence? As an officer of the law?”

“As an officer of the law that’s brought that douche in for harassment at least four times. . .well, still probably not,” Jake says, then turns to give Jessica a sly smile, “but, on the downlow, sometimes a little vigilante justice goes a long way, am I right.”

Foggy glances over at Matt, whose lips twitch up vaguely.

“Anywho,” Jake says. “He’s probably not going to press charges because he doesn’t want to testify in front of a jury of his peers that he got beaten up by a lady, because a jury of his peers would definitely all be creepy middle-aged sexists.”

“That’s. . .good news, I guess,” Jessica says.

“I’ll talk to the bar’s owner about dropping charges and letting their insurance cover damages,” Diaz says. She’s been hovering behind Jessica the whole time. “We know him, we drink there all the time.”

“We’ve drunkenly destroyed his property, too,” Jake says, cheerfully. “So he’s used to it.”

“This is really unprofessional,” another cop says, standing up from her desk, “but we saw the surveillance video and you lifted a grown man over your head and you’re _amazing_. We’ve never met a superhero before. Do you want to come to our Christmas party?”

“Be cool, Santiago,” Jake says, then levels a hand at Jessica, “But, seriously, will you come to our Christmas party?”

Jessica looks over at Foggy and Matt, looking a little scared.

“Our client hates both Christmas and parties,” Foggy offers.

“And, also, please refrain from using the word superhero,” Matt adds, “as that’s currently a loaded term in our society.”

“. . .okay, but there’s going to be free booze,” Diaz offers, gruffly.  

"And I'm going to be there," Gina says, leaning in to run her hand over Matt's arm. "Hi, Gina Linetti. You can't see me but I'm incandescently beautiful."

"He's incandescently taken," Foggy says, stepping a little closer to Matt. 

"Oh, _damn_ ," she says, smiling at Foggy and offering a fist to bump. "Nice job locking that down, son." 

"Thanks?" 

"Can we leave now if I say yes to your free booze?" Jessica asks. 

"Absolutely," Jake says, beaming at her. "I mean, you're actually free to go regardless, but Gina got your number from the arrest records, so, like. You're gonna get some annoying texts if you say no." 

"I think you mean brilliant and amusing texts," Gina says, "but, yeah, I have you saved in my phone under Xena, Warrior Princess Of My Heart with a bunch of knife emojis." 

"Oh my god," Jessica says. "We'll be there." 

*

“Why are _we_ going to this party again?” Matt asks, running his hand over Foggy’s chest until he can find his tie and straighten it. Foggy catches his hand to lace their fingers together.

“Because Jessica’s a brooding loner,” he replies, seriously, “and we can’t trust her alone in a room full of booze and cops.”

“I’m a brooding loner,” Matt says.

“It’s cute that you think that,” Foggy says, kissing him on the cheek. “Come on, we’re meeting Karen and her downstairs. I told Jessica she had to pay for a cab because you’re sensitive.”

“That’s. . .an oversimplification,” Matt says, sighing but accepting the arm that Foggy offers, pulling him close as they leave his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s a couple of blocks away when he hears the obvious sounds of someone in distress. He’s got his gun out and ready when he dashes into the alley, just to see a woman running past him with a child in her arms and—oh, shit, knife fight! Oh, shit, _Daredevil_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a tiny update that's set a bit in the future, after everyone's become acquainted. I will probably come back and write the Christmas party later, I just got this idea and set my teeth in it. <3

Jake’s already a little drunk when he gets on the subway and wanders out to Hell’s Kitchen at night to try to get Jessica to hang out with him. He has approximately two thousand questions about her powers that he hasn’t gotten to ask her yet and just enough whiskey in him that he thinks it’s appropriate to show up without calling first just to do so.

He’s a couple of blocks away when he hears the obvious sounds of someone in distress. He’s got his gun out and ready when he dashes into the alley, just to see a woman running past him with a child in her arms and—oh, shit, knife fight! Oh, shit, _Daredevil_.

Daredevil, who Jake has only seen glorified in terrible dark pictures on the Internet, is fighting a guy brandishing a switchblade and winning significantly. The guy gets one good swipe in, cutting a thin line across Daredevil’s cheek, before he’s taking down by a really spectacular punch.

Jake should probably do the, “ _Stop! Police!”_ thing, because vigilante justice is technically hella illegal, but. . . _superhero._

“Oh, hey, it’s Daredevil,” Jake says, as casually as he can, then whispers, to himself, “ _This is so cool_.”

“Uh,” Daredevil says.

“You’re bleeding,” Jake says, “on your face, there. I can call this in if you want to go take care of that, I’m an officer of the law.”

“Yeah,” Daredevil says, looking uncomfortable even with most of his face covered. “I’m. . .going to go then.”

“Oh,” Jake says, and then Daredevil’s doing some mad sick spin thing and parkouring up a fire escape, which seems unnecessary but also _great_. He stands there for a minute before he yells after him, “I really like your horns!”

There’s a long moment and then Daredevil calls back, “Thank you!”

Jake grins.

*

“Have you met this Daredevil guy?” Jake asks, throwing open Jessica’s door. She jumps and spills whiskey on her desk, where she’s sprawled on her elbows looking through a stack of pictures.

“ _Christ_ , learn to knock,” she says.

“Oops.”

Jake takes a giant step backward to knock on the doorframe and Jessica rolls her eyes.

“I’ve crossed paths with him a few times,” Jessica says, picking up a picture to look at it more closely. Jake walks closer to look over her shoulder.

“What’s that—oh, yep, two people having sex, okay,” he says, stepping away. “Why do adulterers never close their curtains? Also, is he the coolest?”

“Because they’re idiots,” Jessica says, dropping the pictures and making a face at him, “and—we haven’t stopped to chat. Why are you asking about Daredevil?”

“I might have seen him fighting an evildoer in an alleyway a few minutes ago,” Jake says. “He did some martial arts nonsense then climbed a building to get away from me. It was amazing.”

“I’m surprised people don’t perform feats of acrobatics to get away from you more often,” Jessica mutters, and Jake ignores her.

“Anyway,” he continues, gamely, “I need to figure out who he is so I can become his best friend.”

“Isn’t that a conflict of interest for you, career-wise?” Jessica asks.

“Pfft, a minor detail,” Jake says.

*

Jessica refuses to help him because, quote, she’s “busy” and, also, “doesn’t care even slightly.” So, Jake heads back to Brooklyn and shows up at Gina’s doorstep. She’s wearing a silk robe and pajama pants covered in Kim Kardashian’s face.

“Yes, Jacob?” she asks, gravely.

“Oh, good,” Jake says, grinning. “You’re drunk, too. Want to go on a stakeout with me tomorrow to catch and then subsequently befriend a vigilante?”

“Is it the one with the sexy horns,” Gina asks, “and that truly God-sent ass?”

“Yes,” Jake replies, nodding eagerly.

“ _Hell_ yes,” Gina says. "I am  _in_." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake tasks Gina with providing stakeout snacks, and she shows up with half of a wheel of brie and crackers, a bag of Swedish Fish, and a giant rhinestone novelty flask full of champagne. When he gives her a look, she says, “I don’t do anything halfway, Jake. I was going to bring individual Cornish game hens but, frankly, I was afraid you’d choke on the bones like an infant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes writing B99 is easy and sometimes it's like _pulling teeth_ because being funny is hard but I'm still feeling this story.  <3333

Jake tasks Gina with providing stakeout snacks, and she shows up with half of a wheel of brie and crackers, a bag of Swedish Fish, and a giant rhinestone novelty flask full of champagne. When he gives her a look, she says, “I don’t do anything halfway, Jake. I was going to bring individual Cornish game hens but, frankly, I was afraid you’d choke on the bones like an infant.”

“We need, like, Red Bull,” he says, “and processed corn covered in orange cheese-flavored dust.”

“I’m afraid my paycheck is for luxury items only,” she drawls, sprawling out in his passenger seat, “and Swedish Fish, because they’re _delicious_.”

Jake takes the bag from her and eats a handful at once, making an agreeable noise.

“Any leads on dat ass?” she asks, doing a vague, weirdly elegant spanking gesture.

“Nope,” Jake says. “I’ve been listening to the scanner but there’s just been a couple of domestic disturbances. No word on our Devil.”

“Well, I made a playlist containing the soundtracks to both _Magic Mike_  and the masterful sequel  _Magic Mike XXL_ ,” she says, hooking up her phone to Jake’s stereo, “to listen to in the meantime.”

“Oh good,” Jake says.

*

The stakeout’s pretty dead until around midnight, when Jake hears some scattered codes on the scanner and says, “Oh _snap_.”

“I don’t speak your weird cop language, man,” Gina says.

“Noise disturbance,” Jake says, turning off his car and shoving his keys in his pockets. “Two blocks from here. Stay in the car.”

“Ex _cuse_ _moi_?” Gina says, but Jake’s already sprinting down the street. He skids to a stop in front of an alley near the apartment where the call was coming from. There’s no noise at all, and he gets his gun in his hand and moves carefully against the wall.

The only person on the ground is Daredevil, who’s not moving at all. Jake makes sure the area is clear before he dashes over to check his pulse, saying, “Hey, dude, hi, please don’t be dead.”

He’s breathing, luckily, and he moves when Jake goes with his first instinct and kind of awkwardly shakes him.

“Give him mouth to mouth,” Gina says lazily, from behind him, still eating Swedish Fish out of the bag. Jake glares at her and starts to say something when Daredevil stirs more underneath his hand, groaning softly and then sitting up abruptly.

“ _Shit_ ,” he hisses, falling back down immediately, pressing a gloved hand over his ribs.

“Heeeeey,” Jake says. “Nice to see you again.”

*

Daredevil kind of passes out again, two or three times, while Jake and Gina have a whisper fight about whether or not they should take him to a hospital.

“What are you going to do, take him back to your apartment and nurse him back to health? Don’t get me wrong, that’s pornography I would _definitely_ watch, but it’s a dumb plan,” Gina says.

“If we take him to the hospital, the police will arrest him,” Jake says.

“Man, _you’re the police_ ,” Gina says.

“The _other police_ ,” Jake hisses back.

From the ground, Daredevil wakes up for long enough to groan, “No hospitals,” and Jake makes a triumphant noise, pointing at Gina.

“ _See_?”

*

Jessica doesn’t pick up her phone. Gina told him that Jessica wasn’t going to pick up her phone, because it’s late and she’s either out stalking creeps or passed out. She knows this because Jessica actually hangs out with Gina and Jake will _resent her forever for it_.

“Who else do we know in Hell’s Kitchen?” Jake asks.

" _O_ _h_ , Hottie McLawyerFace,” Gina says, nodding and pulling out her phone, “and his boyfriend, with the pretty hair and the dumb name.”

“Foggy? Wait, is the other guy actually in your phone as Hottie McLawyerFace?” Jake asks, looking over her shoulder. Gina raises her phone up so Jake can see: _Hot Lips, Attorney At Law_ with an eggplant emoji before she calls him. Jake makes a face at her.

“No answer,” she replies, immediately trying another number, which gets picked up after a couple of rings. Jake hears some groggy mumbling and then Gina says, “Hey, Foggy, my friend, what do you know about vigilantes?”

There’s silence and then Foggy says, strangled, “What? _Nothing._ What’s a vigilante.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I can take it from here, Officer,” Foggy says, immediately, entering the alley at a brisk power walk. He’s wearing pajama pants tucked into snow boots, and his hair is shoved under a beanie. “No need to stick around, better get back to Brooklyn, probably crime happening all over the place there.”

“Uhm, are you planning on picking this leather-clad stud up in your manly arms and carrying him back to your apartment by yourself?” Gina asks. “Because I hate to break it to you, but your arms are not manly.”

“I don’t think you hated to break that to me at all,” Foggy says, without looking up. He checks Daredevil’s pulse quickly, letting out a soft sigh before his hand drops to rest on his chest.

Jake cuts a look at Gina, which she immediately returns.

“Weird,” he mouths.

“ _Intimate_ ,” she mouths back, raising her eyebrows.

“Okay,” Foggy says, looking back up at them. “You’re right. Help me carry him. You should leave after, though. It won’t look great for an officer of the law to be seen helping out a known vigilante.”

“Aren’t you also a something of the law?” Jake asks.

“Eh,” Foggy says. “Lawyers are shady.”

*

After assuring them that he’s got this, that people in Hell’s Kitchen just take in vigilantes all the time and he knows first aid and everything will be fine, Foggy basically shoves Jake and Gina out of his apartment and shuts the door behind them before asks, “Did you wake up halfway through us carrying you?”

“Uhm,” Matt says.

“You played dead?” Foggy asks. “That’s pretty embarrassing.”

“That’s embarrassing?” Matt asks. “How about ‘ _what’s a vigilante_?’”

“How did you hear that? I thought you were passed out,” Foggy says.

“I was awake enough to hear that we need to work on your deception skills,” Matt says.

“Matt, darling,” Foggy says, crossing the room to drop down next to him on the couch. “I think we need to work on your not passing out _in front of cops_ skills first.”

“. . .yeah, fair,” Matt concedes. He tips his head to rest it on Foggy’s shoulder, and Foggy carefully slips an arm around his waist.

“All night probable concussion cuddlefest?” he asks.

“Uh huh,” Matt says, turning to burrow closer.

*

“Do you think Foggy’s cheating on his hot blind boyfriend with Daredevil?” Jake asks, speculatively, as they walk back to his car.

“I don’t know, man, but if he is?” Gina says. “Props. Like, dick move, but. . . _props_.”

“We should have stayed,” Jake says. “We should have demanded answers. I should have flashed my _badge._ Why do I never abuse my badge’s honor?”

“Because you’re a good person,” Gina says. “It must be exhausting.”

“It is,” Jake says, nodding.

“How about I treat you to brunch tomorrow?” Gina asks. “And, by brunch, I mean let’s come back here and catch Nelson and whatever boy toy he’s currently with unaware. And preferably nude.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jake says. “Can we also get brunch, though?”

“Obviously,” Gina says. “I don’t wake up for less than brunch.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt sighs and crawls out of bed, not bothering to put a shirt on with his boxers. Matt’s yawning when he opens the doors, and then somebody says, “Hot damn,” and somebody else says, “Daredevil,” and Matt goes still and scared for five seconds before he just—shuts the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHM HEY HI BEEN AWHILE HERE'S A TINY UPDATE

They go to sleep early in the morning, and Matt wakes up not too long after to the sound of loud knocking on Foggy’s door and Foggy sprawled on top of him, snoring into his neck, one hand plastered over Matt’s face.

“Foggy,” Matt moans, shaking his shoulder.

“Hnng,” Foggy replies.

“ _Foggy_ ,” Matt says, more emphatically, and Foggy lifts his head up.

“Noise?” he asks.

“Door,” Matt says.

“Get it,” Foggy says, rolling off of him. Matt makes an offended noise.

“It’s _your_ door,” he says.

“Can anybody really own a door?” Foggy asks. “Also, I carried you five blocks yesterday, so.”

Matt sighs and crawls out of bed, not bothering to put a shirt on with his boxers. Matt’s yawning when he opens the doors, and then somebody says, “Hot _damn_ ,” and somebody else says, “ _Daredevil,”_ and Matt goes still and scared for five seconds before he just—shuts the door.

*

“Can he do that?” Jake asks, gaping at the door.

“He just did,” Gina says. “Did you say Daredevil?”

“Daredevil got cut on his cheek yesterday in a super cool knife fight that I was definitely a part of,” Jake says. “Foggy’s partner both romantic and law-wise has the same cut.”

“Oh _my_ god,” Gina says, abruptly, eyes going wide.

“What?” Jake asks.

“The asses, Jacob, the _asses_ ,” she says, clutching at his arm. “They’re identical. How could I miss that? What have I _become_?”

Jake’s silent for a long moment.

“Dear god,” he says, gravely, steadying himself with a hand on the door and staring off at nothing. “They are identical.”

*

Foggy wanders out a few moments after Matt closes the door.

“I heard the word Daredevil,” he says. “You know how I feel about hearing that word before ten in the morning."

“It’s Gina,” Matt says, “and that cop. They know.”

“. . .and you just shut the door on them?” Foggy asks, stepping up close. Matt leans against him.

“I didn’t know what to do,” Matt says, still kind of shell-shocked. “They’re talking about my ass now.”

“I knew it would give you away someday,” Foggy says, patting it gently. “Asses just don’t look like this.”

“What do I _do_?” Matt asks, turning to face him and Foggy sighs and takes the blanket off to slide it over Matt’s shoulders, leaning in for a soft close-mouthed kiss.

“Considering they didn’t take you in last night, I have a pretty good feeling about them,” he says. “I think you should talk to them. Dramatic partially clothed encounters are basically just networking for you, at this point.”

“I want to go back to bed,” Matt says, quietly, and Foggy pulls him into a hug and pets his hair and calls him _baby_ before he steps aside to open the door before Matt can say anything else. Like a _traitor_.

*

Foggy opens the door at the exact same time as Jake starts to enact his plan of knocking really loudly and yelling, “THIS IS THE POLICE,” so he just kind of pitches forward into the apartment arm first and shouts, “THIS POLICE.”

“Good morning,” Foggy says, casually, after Gina strolls in behind him.

“Morning, Fogmeister,” she says, “and good morning in particular to you, Daredevil’s abs. Your suit doesn’t do them justice, pal.”

“Uhm,” Matt says. “Thanks?”

“So you don’t deny it,” Jake says, standing upright and brushing himself off. “Those _are_ Daredevil’s abs.”

“He just pointed accusingly at your abs,” Foggy says, and Matt makes a face and pulls the blanket a little tighter his shoulders.

“What exactly do you plan to get out of this situation?” he asks.

“Nothing,” Jake says. “Just aiding justice. And—you know, bragging rights, maybe. Cool bar stories.”

“I want the movie rights,” Gina says, “and I want to star.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t hate being best friends,” Jake asks.

“Nudes, if you’re cool with it,” Gina says.

“ _Gina_ ,” Jake hisses.

“If he’s cool with it!” Gina says. “Or if I could just snapchat a pic of your chest region to my fans, like, that would be fine, too.”

“. . .no faces?” Matt asks.

“Height of discretion, broseph,” she says.

Matt sighs and hands the blanket back to Foggy.

“Go ahead,” he says.

Jake maybe takes a picture, too. Gina gives him a sly look, and he glares back before turning back to Matt and Foggy with a smile.

“Anyway, who wants brunch!”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com) where I tumble and take prompts that I answer with no haste or regard for the actual prompt, mostly


End file.
